To The End Of The World
by Perfectly-Imperfect1996
Summary: Anna just moved to London for uni, and she got a job with Syco Music. She meets the One Direction guys and finds out that maybe running into them was fate.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the tall building that was home to the offices of Syco Music. I had just moved to London from the states to go to school a week ago. I was planning on going into the music business and I knew some people that had gotten me an internship at Syco.

I rode an elevator up to the floor and walked towards the receptionist. "What can I do for you?" She asked. I still really wasn't used to the British accents yet and I smiled.

"I'm the new intern, Anna Newson, I was told to come by and meet my boss before I started work tomorrow."

She looked surprised. Whether it was because I looked too young to be interning or my American accent, I didn't know. "He's in a meeting right now; you can just sit and wait over there."

She motioned to the chairs and I went and had a seat. I was about to open a magazine when I saw someone walk into the room. I looked up and saw Zayn Malik walking towards the receptionist. I had seen One Direction in concert a few years back but I had forgotten how attractive Zayn was up close. He talked to the receptionist for a second before turning around; he saw me and gave me a very strange look. He pulled his phone out and texted something without taking his eyes off me. I was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"I'm Zayn," he said walking towards me, putting his phone against his ear.

"Anna Newson," I introduced myself.

"You're American," he said though he didn't seem very surprised.

"Yeah," I said with a small laugh.

"Took you long enough to answer," he said into the phone. "Did you get my text?" There was a pause. "Yes I'm sure." Another pause before he turned back to me. "Are you doing anything now?"

"Um I have a meeting with my new boss," I said.

"You work here?" He asked.

"Tomorrow is my first day."

I heard the person on the phone say something. "Fine whatever," Zayn said into the phone. "Well I guess I'll see you around," he told me. As he walked away I heard "Are you crazy Liam? It's her! I know it's her! "

What was that all about?

"Ms. Newson?" The receptionist called.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Stevenson is going to be a while, he told me to let you go home. He says just to be here at eight tomorrow."

"Oh alright, well goodbye."

"Have a nice night."

I walked out and walked back to my apartment. I smiled at the doorman and helped the old lady that lived next door to me carry a few bags upstairs. Even though I'd only been here a week I had already fallen into a routine. I was really looking forward to starting my new job so that I could change things up.

If only I knew how much things would change.

OoOoO

The next day I walked into the office early. "He's in the first room on your left," the receptionist said motioning down a hall. I walked back and opened the door. 6 people were sitting at a table they all turned to look at me when I walked in and I recognized all the One Direction guys. I assumed the older guy was Mr. Stevenson my new boss.

"Anna Newson, nice to finally meet you. I'm Carl Stevenson. Go ahead and help yourself to something to drink," he motioned to a table. "We've got tea and coffee I believe."

I quickly turned to face the table aware that everyone was staring. I grabbed a cup and poured my coffee. I hadn't quite kicked my coffee habit yet.

"You'll be primarily working with these guys," Mr. Stevenson said as I grabbed the cream. "We originally were going to put you with Cher Lloyd but Zayn insisted you work with them." I froze mid pour. "I guess the two of you met yesterday?"

"Uh yes," I said sitting down the cream. I picked up the sugar and began pouring it. I took my time stirring and tasting my coffee not wanting to turn and face them just yet. Then my phone rang. I checked the caller ID.

"That's probably Anika Crane, she's supposed to be calling to arrange travel plans to the UK for a performance on X Factor."

Oh of course because I totally know what to do with this Swedish singer on my first day. I sighed. Time to get to work.

"God morgon," I answered.

She began rattling off how she wasn't sure what was going on with her flight and that I probably would need to call to make sure they got her to the UK on time.

"Ja, självklart. Jag ska se till att vi får det redas ut för dig."

"Tack tack, älskling," she said.

"Hej då!"

I hung up. "She says that someone needs to call and get her flight sorted out, I told her we'd get that fixed right away."

"I'll put Marie right on that, thanks," Mr. Stevenson said.

"You speak Swedish?" Louis asked.

"Ja! Yo hablo español tambien."

I regretted showing off my language skills when I realized that the guys were staring at me even more now.

"This is why we couldn't pass up this one," Mr. Stevenson said. "Fluent is three languages-"

"I'm really only fluent in English and Spanish, my Swedish really isn't that great. It's only understandable."

He waved his hand. "No matter, now have a seat we really must get this underway."

The only empty seat was next to Zayn and I sighed before sitting down. As Mr. Stevenson started talking I took notes. Zayn kept looking at me. I looked across the table at Louis who gave me a sympathetic smile, I couldn't help but smile back. Liam seemed to be pretending I didn't exist. Niall and Harry actually seemed to be paying attention to what Mr. Stevenson was saying but they would glance my way occasionally.

I scribbled on an extra piece of paper and pushed it towards Zayn. "_What is your deal?" _

He wrote back and pushed the paper back to me. _"You really don't know do you?" _

"_I honestly have no clue." _

He didn't write back and I sighed. I checked my phone. It was already 11:30. "I have to get to classes."

"Right, I almost forgot you have Tuesday classes. You'll be here all day tomorrow correct?" Mr. Stevenson said. I nodded. "Before you go make sure the guys have your mobile."

I pulled my phone back out of my pocket and told them my number. They added me into their phones and each texted me so I could save their numbers.

"Alright see you tomorrow Anna," Mr. Stevenson said as I left.

OoOoO

I got a text from Zayn as I was walking to my second afternoon class. _"We need to talk. What are you doing tonight?" _

I typed back. _"I have another class right now but I'll be free tonight." _

"_10:30 Boujis? I'll get you on the list."_

"_Yeah. See you there." _

I slipped my phone back into my pocket. Now I just have to find out where Boujis is.

OoOoO

Later that afternoon I was going through my closet trying to find something to wear. After googleing the name of the club I discovered that this was one of those super high profile clubs also I realized I owned almost nothing that would work. Luckily it was still early and I could run and try to find something.

My parents had both died in a car crash when I was in middle school and left me a lot of money which I inherited when I turned 18 a few months ago. So money wasn't really a problem. Oh if my mother could see me right now. She'd definitely laugh at me that's for sure.

I caught the tube at the station near my house and rode to the only store I was positive would have something cute. I had run across it tucked in the back corner of a busy shopping center filled with all sorts of other designer stores. The lady working smiled at me when I walked in. "Anything I can help you with today?" she asked.

"I need to find a dress to wear to Boujis tonight," I told her. She laughed.

"I have the perfect thing."

OoOoO

Two hours I was leaving my flat for the fourth time that day. This time I was wearing a gorgeous blue strapless dress. It was super simple but it still looked perfect. Of course as I was on my way to Kensington I started second guessing my outfit. Sure it looked nice in the store but shops always flattering lighting and sliming mirrors…

I didn't have much time to think about it because a few minutes later I was caught up in the line of hopefuls trying to get in the club. I felt someone grab my arm and turned to see Zayn pulling me through the crowd and into the club. The music was pulsing and I forgot all about the way I looked, the beat was infectious.

"Let's go sit over there," Zayn motioned to some couches against the wall. He caught one of the waitresses and ordered drinks.

"So what's going on?" I asked. "What is such a big deal that you had to drag me all the way out here?"

He pulled out his phone and showed me a picture. It was a bunch of people, the photo was super blurry though and I could hardly make anything out. He pointed to a girl in the center of the photo and I gasped. I recognized the outfit and the charm bracelet on my wrist that my mom had given me. I was wearing it right now. "That's me," I said.

"Exactly."

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't you remember seeing any of our tweets after this concert?" Zayn asked.

"I was so tired after that weekend I'm pretty sure I didn't look at Twitter for a least a week. Why?"

He flipped to the next picture. This one had the same concert picture but a caption from Liam's Twitter was under it.

"_I saw this girl last night; does anyone know who she is? There was just something about her. I tried to get her attention but she never noticed me." _

"Tons of people retweeted it and it was all over Tumblr. People were trying to find you."

"Why?" I asked honestly lost.

"For two years Liam has been trying to find that girl he saw at a concert and then you show up out of nowhere. I think it's crazy, I don't believe is love at first sight like that. But who am I to argue with him?"

"Why doesn't he tell me all of that?" I asked.

"Because as far he knows you just ignored him. He's not going to get rejected again."

"But I didn't know!"

"Hey guys!" Harry said sitting down next to me.

"Hey Harry," I said trying to smile.

"Want to dance? You look like you could use some fun."

"Yes please!"

Harry and I walked out to the dance floor and I let the music get inside my head again so I could just forget about everything I just heard. "Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine." Harry and I danced for a few songs before he left to chase after a cute girl. Louis took his place and he twirled me around. I'm sure we were being really obnoxious and probably offending people with our weird dancing skills but I was having too much fun. I didn't even have to say anything to Louis he just knew.

"Liam is coming this way," Louis whispered into my ear. "Do you want me to let you go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to him."

I felt Liam's hand on my arm.

"May I cut in?" He asked.

"Of course," I said smiling. Louis squeezed my hand before disappearing into the crowd. That boy, I had hardly said 10 words to him but we were already becoming great friends.

The next few songs were fast so I didn't talk to Liam, it was hard to dance and talk really anyways. Then the music transitioned into a slower song and I was about to slip back to the couches when Liam grabbed my hand.

"Dance with me?"

I put my arms around his neck. The silence was right on the edge between comfortable and awkward, I knew I needed to say something.

"Zayn showed me the picture," I said. I couldn't think of anything else to start with. "I hadn't seen it before."

"You weren't ignoring me?" He asked.

"I wasn't, I wouldn't. If I had seen those posts I might not have actually believed it was me but I wouldn't have ignored you."

"The moment you walked into the room at Syco I knew Zayn was right. I didn't want to believe him at first, it's been two years, but when I saw you I knew."

He looked into my eyes and I leaned towards him. He kissed me and my heart pretty much stopped beating. This was all happening so fast but if I had known how he felt about me two years ago we might have gotten together much sooner. I leaned into him and ran my fingers through his hair, never wanting this moment to end.

OoOoO

The next morning I woke up in my flat in last night's dress. I had collapsed of exhaustion when I had gotten home. It took me a minute to remember what had happened the night before and when I did I almost fainted.

I got up and changed clothes and tried to make my hair a little more presentable before going to work.

When I was in the elevator I began thinking what if it was just that pounding music or the drinks, we'd all had a little of everything. What if I got up stairs and it was really awkward and Liam didn't want anything to do with me?

The elevator doors opened and I walked out. I sighed; this is why you don't kiss people you work with. I walked down the hall and opened the door. All the guys were sitting around the table looking bored. Liam smiled at me and I smiled back, instantly forgetting all doubts I'd had.

I sat down next to him and he grabbed my hand. I saw him type something on his phone and a few seconds later my phone buzzed. I checked it; it was a tweet from Liam. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and he smiled shyly. I opened the message. _"I have the most beautiful girlfriend"_

"Girlfriend?" I asked teasingly.

"Well I could go delete the tweet if you want me too…" He started to open the internet on his phone.

"No!" I said grabbing his phone quickly. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Zayn smiled at me across the table. I smiled back and mouthed "thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

The next week I was walking to my first Monday class feeling quite happy. I had a wonderful boyfriend and I was making friends with all the rest of the guys. Liam and I had decided while I was still getting settled into London and focusing on school that we'd keep our relationship quiet.

A girl slid into the seat next to mine in the lecture hall. "Hey, Anna right?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. I tried to remember her name. Olivia? Or maybe just Liv? No Elizabeth! "You're Elizabeth correct?"

"Yeah."

The professor started his talk and we listened for a few moments. "So you work at Syco right?"

"Um yeah. I just started."

"You know who One Direction is?" She asked.

I nodded. "I actually work with them."

"Oh so I'm sure you know who Liam's new girlfriend is then?" She asked happily.

"Um no." I hesitated. "We aren't really that close of friends yet. I only just met them all on Tuesday."

"Oh alright. Maybe you could let me know if you hear something. I have a One Direction blog and my followers would love to know who the mystery girl is."

"Yeah."

Oh lord people were already starting to ask questions. How long would I be able to play dumb? Everyone knew I worked with them, and with the way those boys talk about anything I'd have to hear something. It would look more suspicious if I didn't know anything.

OoOoO

"So this girl in my class was asking questions about your new girlfriend Liam," I said. I was sitting with all the guys in Nando's. Liam and I mostly had to go out in a group so that it wouldn't be obvious. Liam was sitting right next to me with his hand on my leg.

"Yeah? What'd you tell her?"

"That I didn't know you guys well enough to know who you were dating."

"One day with us and we pretty much spill everything," Harry said laughing.

"Yeah I know that. She expects a full report as soon as I know more."

Liam looked at me concerned.

"People will keep asking questions. I really shouldn't have told the whole world I was working for Syco. My fault," I said with a sigh.

"What's the big deal?" Zayn asked. "So things might get a little crazy for a few weeks but things will settle down. It did for Louis and Eleanor."

"And look how that ended!" I sighed.

"You understand how this business works. You're in it. It won't be that hard for you to transition yourself from the sidelines into the spotlight," Zayn said.

"We'll think about it," Liam said.

OoOoO

I got a text from Louis on my way home that night. _"You up for going out tonight? Just us two so you don't have to deal with drama." _

"_That's sounds great. Somewhere a bit more low key than Bouijs though? That place wore me out." _

"_I was thinking open mic night at the Horatia." _

"_Sounds fun you gonna sing with me?" _

"_You sing?" _

"_Yeah! "_

"_I did not know this."_

"_Now you do : )" _

When I got up to my flat I changed into jeans and a cute gray top and then went and rode the tube to meet Lou at Highbury & Islington. We walked to the pub and grabbed a table. I had brought my guitar and had it leaning against the booth.

Lou ordered drinks without consulting me, luckily he had good taste. We listened to some people sing before it was our turn. It didn't seem like anyone recognized him, this didn't really seem like a crowd that would know who One Direction was, that's probably why Louis liked the place.

We sang Let It Be my favorite Beatles song. Then I waved him off stage and set down with my guitar to sing.

"It's been a while, it's been a long time  
>Days pass and people keep moving on by<br>You caught me off guard on the boulevard that day  
>I was frozen in time couldn't speak a word<br>You walked on by but in my mind your laugh I heard

This isn't goodbye we'll meet again on a crowed street and we'll still be friends  
>Watching from a window I can belive that one day you will think of me and smile<p>

It's been a while it's been a long time  
>Days pass and people keep moving on by<br>I saw from a distance, strolling downtown  
>That couldn't be…oh honestly, I must be loosing my mind<br>Even though it wasn't you I remember back a year or two and I just smile and roll my eyes so I won't cry

This isn't goodbye we'll meet again on a crowed street and we'll still be friends  
>Walking by I can believe that one day you will think of me and smile<p>

It's been a while it's been a long time  
>Days pass and people keep moving on by<br>Butterflies, my knees go weak, I know you're here and I can't breathe  
>Is that really you? Oh please be true<br>I look at you how times have changed I wonder if you remember my name, I still miss you  
>And as I force myself to walk away, I don't know what I could say, I tell myself<p>

This isn't goodbye we'll meet again on a crowed street and we'll still be friends  
>In the same room I can believe that tonight you'll think of me and smile<p>

Smile and remember how we were together  
>So long ago, long ago oh<br>Do you even know, even know oh?  
>I miss you."<p>

I stopped singing and looked around. Everyone clapped and I smiled and walked back over to my table where Louis was sitting.

"Did you write that Anna?"

"Yeah."

"That was great!"

"It's not that good," I said with a shrug. He started texting something on his phone. "Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Carl. I recorded you."

"What! Why?"

"Because like I said it was great."

I made a face. "Whatever Lou."

OoOoO

I walked into the office the next day and Marie waved me over. "Mr. Stevenson wants you to go to hid office."

"Um ok."

I walked down the other hall away from the conference rooms and towards the offices. The door was open and I looked in. "Come on in Anna."

I walked in and had a seat. I was quite worried all of a sudden. I had never seen my boss this serious.

"So I got that clip that Louis sent me last night. Surprisingly it was a good quality recording for a phone."

"Oh yeah, I was just messing around having fun," I said awkwardly.

"That was a quality song and your vocals are spot on as well. You're definitely marketable."

"Oh."

He sighed. "I'm torn. You're the best assistant, you've very determined and you get more work done than anyone else here. But I'd be crazy if I didn't sign you because somebody else will."

"Sign me?" I asked confused.

"To Syco of course. We could have your first album turned out in a few months and you could be the opening act on the boys latest tour."

"I'm not a singer."

"I beg to differ. Of course if you really don't want to try then you can keep your current job, but it really would be a waste of your natural talent."

"What choice do I have really? I can't just pass up this opportunity. I never even dreamed I'd actually be a singer."

He smiled. "Welcome to the family."


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon Liam and I were walking around London doing touristy things. I hadn't really had the chance to do anything fun since I had been in town I'd been so busy! We had just gotten of the London eye and we were walking towards the Waterloo tube station when I heard someone calling my name. I stopped and heard them yell again.

"Anna? Hey!"

"Oh my god," I said quietly before turning around. Standing a few feet in front of me was someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Chris?"

"I thought that was you," he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm staying with Charlotte's cousin."

I rolled my eyes at the name. My old best friend and Chris's older brother, Bobby, had married Charlotte right out of high school. Charlotte pretty much hated everything about me and so when they started dating she didn't want him to have anything to do with me. Over time we just stopped talking. Now Chris on the other hand…

"I'm Liam," Liam said interrupting my thoughts. After a pause he added, "Anna's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Chris said looking totally calm. He always had been a great actor.

"Um we should be going," I said. "It was nice to see you again Chris."

"Yeah, I have to go grab a bite before I go back to the loft," Chris nodded.

"We were actually just about to go get something to eat. You should come with us, it'll give you two some time to catch up," Liam interjected.

"Oh I'm sure that he-" I started in.

"I'd love to!" Chris said cutting me off.

"It's settled then," Liam said smiling. I tugged my phone out of my pocket and texted Louis quickly.

"_Where are you?"_

He texted back quickly. "_Um on the train? Am I supposed to be somewhere?" _

"_How close are you to Waterloo station?" _

"_It's the next stop. Why, trouble in paradise?"_

"_Yes. His name is Chris. Meet us at Pizza Express."_

"Louis was pretty close he said he'll meet us at Pizza Express," I said. Liam looked a bit surprised. "I just thought I'd ask if he was around. The more the merrier right?"

We walked over a few blocks to the restaurant and got a table. Louis got there within ten minutes. He slid into the seat next to me. "You must be Chris," Louis said noticing Chris sitting across the table.

"Yeah and I guess you're Louis?"

"The one and only." He paused. "I think I dropped my phone! Anna, come help me find it. I had it right before I came inside."

He pulled me outside.

"Lou, you phone is in your pocket," I pointed out.

"I know that! We needed to talk. Who is that guy?"

"He's my old best friend's younger brother," I said trying to avoid the subject.

"We both know that's not all."

"The two of us kind of dated…"

"Oh! That's why this is so awkward, Liam doesn't know. Does he?"

"No. And you aren't going to tell him because…well did I tell you how I had to leave my high school?"

"I don't think I've heard this story."

"I dated this one guy Daniel for three years and when I broke up with him he wasn't too happy. Bobby started dating Charlotte and I kinda started to lose my best friend so I started hanging around Chris a lot more. Chris had always had a crush on me but the more we started hanging around each other the more I started to like him. When Daniel found out Chris and I had gotten together he started spreading all kinds of rumors around school. It got bad, really bad. Chris dumped me, Bobby wasn't talking to me. Hell I haven't thought about them in years," I said telling Louis the story. It had been a long time since I had to tell anyone about it.

"And then he shows up here."

"Yeah."

"So Bobby didn't stick up for you or anything?" Louis asked.

"Not really. His wife, girlfriend at the time, is a total bitch and she hates me. He showed up at my house though a few weeks after I changed schools at 2am, drunk, and tried to hook up with me. That didn't go over well with the girlfriend but they must've worked it out since they got married." I shuddered. I wasn't about to go into the fact that I thought Charlotte was a gold digging whore and that Bobby could do much better. Sometime I still had to remember I wasn't the best friend anymore and I didn't get a say.

"This sounds complicated."

"It is! And Chris being here is not making it any less complicated. I thought I'd put all of that in my past," I sighed.

"It seems like that keeps happening. Just when you think you've forgotten something it shows back up. We thought Liam had almost forgotten about you and then you showed up."

"That wasn't exactly a coincidence. You guys are the ones that got it in my head to move to London. I never told anyone at home where I was going though so I don't know how this could have been anything but a coincidence. You know I went to that concert a month after I changed schools, that was the first time I had genuinely smiled since everything happened."

"We have that effect on people," Louis said laughing. "Oh hey look! I found my phone!"

He pulled me back inside to the table where Chris and Liam were talking like they had been friends for a while. Of course they would be. I sighed. I really hope this doesn't make a habit of itself.

"I got you some raspberry lemonade," Chris said.

"Guys and ordering my drinks for me," I said out loud. Inside though I couldn't help smile at the fact that he remembered my favorite kind of lemonade. I took a sip and then swirled the straw around in the glass. I could feel everyone looking at me expecting me to break this awkward silence. I continued to stir my lemonade.

"Bobby misses you," Chris said finally breaking the silence.

I laughed. "Right."

"He does, he talks about you a lot."

"Oh I bet Charlotte loves that."

He looked like he was about to say something else but he stopped and there was another silence.

"So you guys are both from Texas?" Liam asked.

"Yeah we've known each other since we were little kids," Chris said. He launched into a story about when the three of us had snuck out back in middle school. I smiled; those were the days when the three of us had been inseparable the good old days before everything went to shit.

"Don't forget how you ran into a stop sign while you were trying to get away from the guy you thought was a rapist," I added.

"You ran into a stop sign?" Liam asked laughing.

"Yeah," Chris said laughing. "I almost forgot about that."

"How do you forget about running into a stop sign? That noise woke up the entire neighborhood!"

Chris laughed and nodded.

"I miss those days!" I said honestly.

"Yeah me too," he said. The moment instantly grew serious and I stood up.

"I have to go to the restroom."

OoOoO

That night I was sitting in my flat flipping my phone in my right hand and my fourth screwdriver in my left. The mostly empty bottle of Absolut Mandrin sat on the coffee table, taunting me into my old high school ways. I sighed; ignoring him wasn't going to make him go away.

I wrote a quick text to Chris. "We need to talk."

He responded quickly. "Yeah. Where do you want to meet?"

I thought about that for a second before texting back. "Just come over." I gave him my address. It would be easier to do this on my turf. Plus I wouldn't run the risk of someone snapping a picture on the streets somewhere and turning it into a big deal.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

I stared at the wall trying to decide what I was going to say. I poured the rest of the bottle of vodka into my glass forgetting about the orange juice. I must've been sitting there longer than I thought because there was knock on my door. I got up off the couch and went to answer it. Chris was standing in the hall. I almost closed the door in his face.

"Come in," I said.

He walked in and I closed the door behind him.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, cutting to the chase.

"I told you, I came to stay with Charlotte's cousin," he said.

"Oh just cut the crap," I said rolling my eyes. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Someone at school who's obsessed with your boyfriend recognized you."

"So you thought it would be ok to show up in London?"

"You said it yourself that we needed to talk," Chris said.

"The only reason we need to talk is because you showed up here. I'd finally put you and your brother and everyone else in that stupid town behind me. But then you had to show up and fuck everything up."

I looked straight at the ground avoiding him and took a deep breath trying not to let lose the tears that were threatening to fall. I felt his hand on my arm and shrugged it off. "Don't touch me."

He pushed my face up to look at him. "I still love you," he said quietly.

I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me.

"I was a jerk, I know. But things weren't just tough for you. I thought that if I got away from you things would settle down. For both of us. I was stupid, I shouldn't have run away. I'm sorry."

Tears welled up again. I never had really blamed him for any of it. Who would blame someone from running away when people were yelling at you as you just tried to walk into school? Every day there was a new story going around the school adding another 5 guys to the list of people I had supposedly slept with. I knew that Chris hadn't left me because he believed the rumors; he left because he just wanted it to stop. Who could blame him for that? But he did leave me.

"You probably hate me," Chris said.

"It didn't stop it never did. I had to delete my facebook, my twitter, change my number, anything that would cut those ties between me and them. I don't blame you for leaving, I never did, but that doesn't give you the right to show up here. I deserve to be happy! I _was_ happy until you showed up and reminded me of everything I've been trying to forget."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how many different ways I can say it. If I could go back in time and change everything I would. I screwed up but I never stopped loving you." He paused. "I love you."

"You don't have a right to say that anymore."

I stepped away from him and turned around. He grabbed my shoulder, turned me back to face him and kissed me. I was shocked and more than a little tipsy and I was emotional too which didn't help. I couldn't think straight and I kissed him back for a second feeling like I had never left that first moment when we'd kissed in the back of Bobby's car in the Wal-Mart parking lot. It was as if those first few weeks before Daniel had found out had never ended. I was back when everything was perfect.

OoOoO

I opened my eyes to realize I was alone. No one was in my apartment and that was good.

I got up out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I leaned against the mirror and stared at myself. What had I just done? It had been a mistake bringing Chris over here. I thought I could handle being alone with him but…

When Liam finds out he's going to hate me.

I can't lose Liam I just can't.

I looked around the flat for my phone and found it under the couch. I dialed Louis number and bit my lip as I waited for him to pick up.

"Anna?" He answered sounding sleepy. I must've woke him up.

"Louis I messed up."

**_Hi. Review? Love ya. _**


End file.
